There is a three-dimensional memory cell structure in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body having a plurality of stacked electrode layers each functioning as a control gate, a memory film is formed on the side wall of the memory hole, and further a channel body layer is formed on the inside of the memory film. This type of three-dimensional memory cell structure has a memory string structure containing a channel body layer extending in the stacking direction of the stacked body.
In the formation process of the memory string structure, the channel body layer is formed on the side wall of a selection gate electrode via a gate insulating film, in addition to being formed on the side wall of the electrode layer via the memory film. Furthermore, the channel body layer is also formed above the selection gate electrode as a conductive path with a bit line or a source line.